madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Leg
The Last Leg is a tier 7 mission in Madness: Project Nexus 2 Briefing The way to the Science Tower lies along an upward shaft that begins right here at the lowest depths of the runoff-drenched Mining Sector. It's a straight shot directly to the surface by way of Nexus Core's Monolift elevator. Easy...right? Objective Locate the Monolift to the Science Tower. Level Details The level starts with Deimos and Sanford entering a room with liftbots and Deimos saying that this is the room where they store the creepy robots. One of the bots fall down and spooks Deimos who then says that he hates all of it. Sanford then asks if Deimos can hack them through the locked door. Deimos responds by saying of course he can and asks how long Sanford knew him. Zombies are in the room trying to get in the locked door. After hacking the controls, a liftbot drops down and attempts to stop the two. As the two try to leave the room, two more liftbots come out of the vents. The next room contains three liftbots, one of them carrying a box. A swamp zombie and a normal zombie then enter the room. The next room contains more liftbots and zombies entering the room. Deimos hacks a control panel to enter the armory. When they head out, a group of zombies are waiting for them. Abominations begin to drop down as the two attempt to leave. The next room contains a team of scientists with one of them saying that there is a open bay in the basement. Deimos and Sanford are then discovered by a NEXUS agent and a scout who alert the facility. More agents and scouts begin to enter the room and go down the ramp. The next room contains agents, scouts, scientists, and liftbots. A riot guard then enters the room and tells the two that they are trespassing on Nexus Core property. Abominations then enter the room and proceed to fight both Deimos and Sanford and the riot guards. Agents then rappel down the room as the two pass the corner and more riot guards enter the room. The next room contains a scientist who finished fixing a liftbot. The next room contains two agents who tell the each other to hold them back as they can't let the two proceed any further. Liftbots and abominations then enter the room. A group of Nexus Core units then lift the bridge up in order to help them wipe out Deimos and Sanford. Deimos then says that he can lower the bridge through the terminal. They lower the bridge and run into more Nexus units and two turrets. After defeating the turrets, a trio of engineers and a duo of riot guards then rappel down. There are then a group of scientists working on a project. Two more engineers drop before the next room is unlocked. The next room contains more Nexus units with a agent saying to others to get the bridge down and lock it. Liftbots then join Nexus by coming through the vents. Deimos then has to throw grenades at the locks and afterwards, two engineers appear with a G03LM who says that he's gonna have to ask them to leave. More units then enter the room. They then lift up the bridge, but it is then realized that bridge is not long enough and that they are gonna have to find a way to close the gap. After hacking another terminal, it lifts the remainder of the bridge. Two G03LMs then walk out through the door with one of them saying that Deimos and Sanford had wander the wrong way. They then enter a room where they press a button and a timer of 20 seconds begins to count down as Sanford brings up their encounter. Deimos refers the Nexus Core as Phobos's lackeys as they follow his orders, even when he is dead. After gearing up, they enter the Tower Access room. Boss Fight They enter the room and then activate a lift. Sanford then hopes that Hank found a way to shut down the Science Tower. Deimos and Sanford then have a conversation regarding that maybe there is something more to Nexus Core besides cloning. Suddenly, a mech referred to as a ghoul drops down and roars at the two. The Ghoul has 4 corpus bars and 3 attacks. When it is unharmed, it will stab you or slam the ground. When it loses a corpus bar, it jumps high in the air and attempts to body slam you. He will keep on doing this until he lands on a loose section of the lift. If that happens, you have a huge opportunity to deal some serious damage to him. When it is killed, it's head will explode and it's body will lie on its back. After leaving the lift, Tricky makes a surprise appearance as he jumps through the window. Deimos is confused on what Tricky is. Tricky then says that he loves killing bandits. Tricky then realizes that Deimos and Sanford aren't bandits and apologizes after losing one corpus bar. Sanford then asks if he knows him and calls him bozo. Tricky responds that his name is not bozo and it is Tricky and goes to look at his name tag but then realizes that the tag says Hofnarr. Deimos then asks if he is fighting him or not and says that after fighting the Ghoul, he can take him on. Tricky then responds that it's no use to kill people as it won't stop Nexus Core when the Science Tower goes down. Sanford then tells Tricky to actually make sense. Tricky then asks if they are with Hank to blow up the tower and end the world. Deimos is confused on the, "end the world" part and tells Tricky that they are just trying to shut down Project Nexus. Tricky then says that the Science Tower can't cycle out S-3LFs from, "The Other Place" and back into Nevada. Then talks about major reality overhaul. Deimos then thinks that Project Nexus is a recycling program. Sanford then asks what, "The Other Place" is and refers to it as maybe a soda can waiting to explode. Tricky then responds that Sanford is wrong and it is more like two soda cans and that is more complex than what the two can grasp and that they need a special mind to comprehend it. Sanford then says cleary. Deimos then says he bites and asks how to shut down Project Nexus without dooming everyone. Tricky then tells them to figure it out themselves and disappears. Deimos then asks what they are going to do with that information. The level ends. Playable Characters * Deimos * Sanford Enemies * Liftbots * Zombies * Swamp Zeds * Abominations * NEXUS Scientists * NEXUS Agents * NEXUS Scouts * NEXUS Riot Guards * NEXUS Support * NEXUS Engineer * G03LM MK1 * Ghoul(Boss) Trivia * You can still damage Tricky via grenades while he is talking, killing him will immediately cause him to vanish and skip dialogue without pressing the return key. Media Category:Madness: Project Nexus 2